


五次他说要下雨，只有一次成功了

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Ivan, Alpha Luka, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 他们去一间郊外的小屋子里过暑假。伊万总说快下雨了。





	五次他说要下雨，只有一次成功了

**Author's Note:**

> 双向暗恋与双 Alpha。  
> 垃圾文笔与 OOC。德扬与西梅角色只是用了名字，而不是德芙。我不搞副 CP，不想取新名也不想引入和二人无联系的人物。

  **1**

    “要下雨了。”

    拉基蒂奇不确定要不要用肘子戳身边的人。他将摊在双膝上的书合起，它沿着大腿滑下，底端隔着白色的棉背心抵于柔软的小腹。

    “没有，你看阳光正好。”黄绿色的网球被抛下，弹起，跑回莫德里奇的掌心，再被不用心地抛下，方向错误地飞向拉基蒂奇的帆布鞋鞋面，“抱歉，”转移话题，“让我看看你的图书馆里都有什么好书？”

    原本摸着后颈碎发的手抽出躺在腿上的书。德文标题，莫德里奇看不懂，但不会被语言阻碍的图像所传达的信息他可以解读。两个上身赤裸的、挨着坐的青年男子。

    “美国作家写的，我只看了三十多页，我想是与性别认同有关……”他自觉把两位裸男举在莫德里奇面前有些尴尬，于是将书收回了腹部与大腿之间的空隙中，“卢卡……我刚才说，快要下雨了。”

    “伊万，我刚才说，没有，阳光很好。而且出发前我看过天气预报，只有第五天才会下雨，剩下的都是晴朗的好天气。”

    树林外的房子是他们共同的友人、德扬小时候所居住的地方。在搬出小镇后，家人也没把房子出租或售卖，而是将它留给了德扬、他的朋友们和他们的书架。所以莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇应邀来到此地。

    “天气预报可能不准。”拉基蒂奇撇嘴回答。

    “我的直觉却难错。”

    “咚”地一声，莫德里奇滑下被用作长椅的倒地的树干，整个身子几乎铺在被日光晒暖的落叶上，仅留头颈靠在树干粗糙的棕色表面。

    “我闻到了雨水的味道。”拉基蒂奇不放弃。

    “附近的河流被蒸发的味道。你知道天热得要命。”——逼得他们恨不得脱去上身的背心，仅留一条遮不完大腿的短裤，光着脚丫在屋内清凉的地板和院子的绿草上行走。

    “最近的一条河也离我们很远。”

    “那或许是邻居刚在院子里洒水。”

    西梅在这时走进了树林，说是他忘记带饮料来，准备去一趟超市，问是否需要帮正在树林里悠闲的二人带点什么。

    抱着书的人摇头说没有。莫德里奇托着下巴回答：“抑制剂吧，保险起见。”

   

    _果真是 Omega_ _。_ 拉基蒂奇在听到莫德里奇对西梅说的话后，摸着书脊低头窃喜。

 

* * *

 

 

**2**

    为了保证食材的新鲜，没有选择在一开始便把所有需要的食材塞进冰箱，而是每天指定一人去超市。随机抽签排的顺序，第一个是莫德里奇，接着依次是德扬、西梅和拉基蒂奇。

    刚拉开房门便被急匆匆跑下楼梯的人拉住背包背带的末端。是拉基蒂奇，不用回头也知道。他昨晚亮着两人房间里的小灯，看着那本至今他仍未知名字的小说不知看到了何时，错过了刚结束的早餐。

  “卢卡，面粉没有了。”

  “我知道，在清单里了。”

  “还有……我不能吃麸质食物，所以要买无麸质的。”

 

    昨晚忘了和莫德里奇说这个。他与德扬和西梅去年就曾来到这里共度暑假，两人都知道他对麸质食物过敏的事实。而第一次参加的莫德里奇或许不知道。刚从被窝中爬出的拉基蒂奇在听到“那我走咯”和开门声时，才想起自己昨夜未完成的任务。

    对了，他记得去年对方明明也曾说要来，但最后没有现身。“特殊的个人原因。”——组织这一切的德扬是这么说的。拉基蒂奇在低浅的泳池里游了一个来回，思考那特殊的个人原因或许是 Omega 的发情期。西梅是对同类而言安全的 Omega，而他与德扬却是危险的 Alpha，总不能让莫德里奇冒这个险。

   

    “我也知道了。”

    “不记下来吗？”

    莫德里奇指了指自己的脑袋，“记在这里。”

    然后他拉开门，踩着拖鞋往不远处锁上的院子铁门走去。

    从这里到超市的步行时长约十五分钟。 _十五分钟——把裤袋里的耳机挂上耳朵，哼一路的歌曲，十五分钟足够忘记一个不重要的人的饮食禁忌。_ 拉基蒂奇想。

    快走到铁门边的莫德里奇从裤袋中抓出缠绕的耳机，在戴上前听到从身后响起的“咕噜”声。他回头，看眼屎还没清理干净的拉基蒂奇就这么光着脚跟了出来，脑袋上的金发炸成了狮子的毛，没被早餐填充的肚子狼狈地作响。

    “快去吃早餐，伊万。”他有点想笑，“我记住了，‘拉基蒂奇对麸质食物过敏’，写在脑子里了。”

    这可不是开玩笑的事。要是莫德里奇忘记——他知道可能性极低——要是对方买回了一堆含麸质的食物，他今晚或许只能从不多的无麸质食物中可怜地填肚子。“咕噜”，他的肚子又响了一声，唤他回房子先完成早上的那一餐再去思考晚上的那顿。

    但拉基蒂奇锲而不舍，站在原地对视，等待，等莫德里奇掏出背包最外层里的记事本来，在那一长串购物清单后附上一句“伊万•拉基蒂奇对麸质食物过敏”，等他写他的名字。

    他不敢开口要求，只敢看。看得最后莫德里奇终于动摇——却不是妥协、而是不耐烦的那一种——指着靠在围墙边的自行车，说：“那我骑车去吧。暑假……暑假，讨厌写字。”

    神奇的两个轮子会帮助莫德里奇省下近三分之二的时间。五分钟，大概只有金鱼的记忆力撑不过短暂的五分钟。

    肚子在这时叫得更响了。已生怕对方会厌烦的拉基蒂奇转身，带着泥土生腥气息的雨水味再度传进鼻腔。说来也奇怪，梦无法记清，但昨夜梦境中的雨水味却让他没法忘记。从闭上眼到醒来前的时刻，那股味道缠绕着一整个夜晚的梦，仿佛要趁他入睡时悄悄在他的脑中建造一个潮湿的赛博朋克城市。他知道自己在做梦，卢卡不可能在现实中同他告白，也不可能有如此照顾嗅觉与触觉的梦。一定是现实中突然下起了地中海气候区少见的夏日的雨，而好巧不巧就睡在窗边的他的嘴唇被潜入屋内的雨水打湿。在梦中已同莫德里奇亲吻的拉基蒂奇想。

    “要下雨了，卢卡。”拉基蒂奇说。他拍拍肚子，要它再安静些。

    “不会。”莫德里奇反倒觉得阳光的味道越来越烈，太阳会愈来愈猛，“拿伞的话，我就不能骑车了。不安全。”

    击中拉基蒂奇的“软肋”。

    “那……我和你一起去。等等，我拿个伞。”

    他匆匆跑回房子，先冲进厨房，也不理正在餐桌旁调情的德扬与西梅，喝一口牛奶先应付嚎叫的胃，然后带上放在门边角落的蓝色长柄伞往门外跑。

    半分钟不长，但足够莫德里奇骑得够远。拉基蒂奇跑出院子外时，正听着歌骑车的人只给他留下了蚂蚁般的小小背影，金色的、发光的蚂蚁。

   

    安静极了，客厅里没人。

    背着一整袋果肉蔬菜返回的莫德里奇以为三人一声不吭地留他一人便跑出去玩耍，穿过客厅、边走向厨房边在心中埋怨。

    “噢，你终于回来了。”

     原来拉基蒂奇在厨房里。

    “无麸质面粉。”莫德里奇拉开背包拉链，翻出方形纸盒，左手食指弹在右上方的“无麸质”标签上，“我没忘记。不用那么急。”

    “不，我着急是因为，西梅似乎发情了。刚才我们聊天聊到一半，他便跑到楼上的卫生间……”

    “昨天不是买了抑制剂吗？就在电视机旁。德扬呢？”

    “他担心自己不受控制，正去隔壁找 Omega 帮忙。我也害怕自己控制不住，所以没敢上楼……”

    将番茄放在料理台上，莫德里奇歪头，“我没闻到味道。”

    “Omega 对 Omega 发情的味道当然没感觉啦。所以我希望你能早点回来帮帮西梅。”

    “谁告诉你我是 Omega 的？指不定只是楼上的厕所没纸了，或者西梅在里面玩 Game Boy 玩上瘾。”

    莫德里奇拿起台上的卷纸，飞快跑上楼。

 

    当晚熄灭灯光前，拉基蒂奇终于问出困扰了一整天的问题。

    “卢卡，你……不是 Omega？”

    “不是。”

    “那……Beta？”

    “很抱歉，又让你失望。我呢，和你一样。”

 

* * *

 

 

**3**

    轮到德扬去超市的日子。

    “真的不和我去咯？”跨出门槛前他扭头问西梅。

 

    他们昨晚吵了一架，导火线是昨晚西梅蹲在厕所里没纸而德扬迟迟不送来。隔壁房间坐在床上玩 Game Boy 的莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇听得清清楚楚——“我以为你是在发情，哪里敢靠近……”“所以以后我突然发情你都不敢靠近？好啊你这个 Alpha”——他们膝盖撞膝盖地咯咯偷笑，因为分心而死掉一局再一局。

    不知道西梅和德扬何时停止了争吵，也不知道与莫德里奇是什么时候开始犯困、中止了游戏。半夜时分，拉基蒂奇被雨水的味道唤醒，睁眼后发现自己正躺在莫德里奇的大腿上。还好对方的大腿不算瘦，至少不会压疼。当然，他还是火速地滚回了自己的那一张床，在放平莫德里奇并为他盖上一层薄毯后。爬上床前，他走向窗边。泳池里也没有涟漪，地面是干燥的浅色，没有纷飞的雨滴，没有下雨。

   

    西梅在德扬出门两分钟后还是气鼓鼓地追了上去。拉基蒂奇在他身后喊着注意嘴里的面条别掉出来。

    今天比过去的两天更热，醒来时莫德里奇有所察觉。在刷牙时他嘱咐德扬多买些水果，要做果汁。虽然德扬嚷着“天热就要多喝可乐”，但最终还是在购物清单上记下。

    一般最多只需要四十分钟，但外出的二人消失了近一个小时。莫德里奇窝在沙发里闷得心烦，嗅到阳光打在正在草地上晾晒的衣服的味道越为强烈、穿过敞开的大门萦绕在他的身边，于是烦躁地走向冰箱又接了一杯冰水。

    “我们可以去院子后面的树林里，如果你觉得太热的话，卢卡。”单人沙发上正看书的拉基蒂奇分神地对走回客厅的莫德里奇说。

    “我不确定屋子里和屋子外哪里更热。”

    “按理说，树林里会更凉，有树和风。”拉基蒂奇收获莫德里奇的怀疑目光，“按照我上一个暑假的亲身体验……是这样的。”

 

    然后他们又来到了那根粗大的树干上。

    “好了，既然你不说，那就让我主动发问吧。你觉得今天会下雨吗，伊万？”

    “会。”

    “我也希望会，但是……”

    “但是你会说天气预报说不会，所以，不会。”

    “不一定，有时候我也会出错。”

    “相信你也不是坏事。”

    有风的户外确实比室内更舒服。但阳光正好从没有树叶遮挡的缺口投射下来。莫德里奇把不多的阴暗处留给了要看书的拉基蒂奇，后来忍不住日晒地往对方那边挪了挪，但三分之一的身子仍留在日光中。再挪一点就好，位置完全够，但那样的话就要陷入大腿贴大腿、手臂贴手臂的尴尬处境。

    最后，他的解决方法是——“我去游泳了。”

    “呃，卢卡，别忘了昨晚有小孩子来玩，他们把饮料不小心弄到泳池里了，德扬打算今晚才换水……”

    好吧，他记起来了。他昨晚教邻居的小孩踢球，对方脚法非常好，直接就把放在泳池边的几杯碳酸饮料踢进了泳池里。

    拉基蒂奇合上手掌里的书，起身问：“你很热吗？抱歉我没有注意到……”

    “噢不不不，不是因为这个。”

    他走到莫德里奇的左边，把对方往右边轻推，推至他刚才所站的位置，摁着莫德里奇的肩膀要他坐下。

    “你的书……”

    “反正剩下不多了，留着今晚再看正好。”

 

    他选修了建筑预备课程——决定升学时报考这个——在被一节节制图课不断轰炸的上个学期结束后，渐渐能用肉眼感知距离。和莫德里奇之间的距离，十六厘米；暴露在日光中的肩膀长度，十六厘米。再过去一点就好，两人就可以共同乘凉。拉基蒂奇准备挪动屁股时，想到善于观察的身边人不可能没有察觉到这个。而对方没有这么做，那就意味着，拉基蒂奇或许也不该这么做。

    于是刚转好方向的屁股又转回了原处。

    眼熟的背包是在一只小飞虫的带领下被发现的。身旁的莫德里奇正戴着耳机听歌，无话可聊也无事可做的拉基蒂奇独自在周围寻找乐趣，目光跟着一只小飞虫来到树林里的一个拐角处。那里躺着敞开大口的深红色背包，一个滚出包的橙子孤零零地躺在旁边。

    他拉上莫德里奇，像是鬼屋探险一样尽量轻柔地踏在落叶上，好奇地朝德扬的背包走去。

    “……我想我知道是什么了。”即将到达拐角处时，莫德里奇停下脚步。

    “嗯……”

    即使看不到画面、听不到声音，仅凭疯狂缠在空气中的两种信息素就知道正在拐角另一边、迟迟未归的二人正在做什么。

    尴尬的是，莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇听到了声音。偷窥别人的私事总不好，而且下身也不受自制地被催化膨胀。

    “房子隔音不好，所以他们在这里做这种事，是很正常的……”莫德里奇开始不必要地为另外两人解释。

    “嗯……我知道。”拉基蒂奇同意。

    “我们……拿起那个橙子就回去吧，伊万？……”

    “嗯，回去……做果汁。”

    莫德里奇弯腰，捡起绿叶上的橙子。 _一个大概不够。_ 然后他蹲下身，想要在德扬的背包里再找出第二个。

    陪他度过众多无聊场合无聊时刻、被他视为好朋友之一的播放器与耳机，就是在那时候背叛了他——从裤兜中滑落，摔在正下方的小石块上，“砰”地一响。

 

    一无所获。他为了不让德扬与西梅发现，丢下橙子不管，拿起播放器与耳机，再拉上拉基蒂奇就跑。

    跑回房子的路稍远，且一路上没有任何躲避之处，两人索性跳到最近的一片草丛后。

    “再过来一点，卢卡。”拉基蒂奇觉得莫德里奇的衣袖一角暴露在外。

    “喂，是谁？！快点出来！”德扬在喊，“是不是你们啊马泰奥！”说的是昨天把饮料踢进泳池里的小孩。

    莫德里奇伸手摁住拉基蒂奇的头，说：“头，你的头，再低一些。”拉基蒂奇总喜欢把额前的头发往上梳。 _又不能让身高变高。_ _184_ _还不够吗？_ 莫德里奇总这么想。

   

    最后，德扬没有继续寻找他们，抽好裤子拿起背包，拉着西梅气汹汹地离开。

    现在出去肯定会被发现。拉基蒂奇扭头，“我们要不等一下再……”

    _太近了。_ 他的鼻子快贴至莫德里奇的右边脸颊。

    “那就待会再回去吧。”莫德里奇帮耳根发红的拉基蒂奇补完下半句话。

    拉基蒂奇没说的是，他又闻到雨的味道。看了身边的莫德里奇一眼，祈祷在他们顺利返家之前雨水不会到来。

    而莫德里奇看穿了他，“不会下雨的，放心。”

    他“噢噢”几声，脸红地扭过头。

 

* * *

 

 

**4**

    难得不算太热的天。他们在外面从中午玩到傍晚，下午还踢了球。原本该在每天最开始进行的食材采集任务放到傍晚才进行。今天轮到西梅，德扬将球抛给拉基蒂奇后，跟在西梅屁股后面一起往反方向走。

    “等等，德扬！”

    “无麸质食物。”被叫住的德扬转回身，白了一眼，“西梅和我还能不知道吗？”

    “不是这个……”拉基蒂奇将球放在莫德里奇脚边，“卢卡，等等我。”然后朝德扬跑去。

    “别告诉我你想要和我告白，我是不和 Alpha 搞在一起的……”

    “不！怎么可能！小声一点！”拉基蒂奇回头望莫德里奇，对方正边舔着冰棒边颠球，似乎没有注意到这边，“怎么你还是抱着 Alpha 只能和 Alpha 在一起的想法？我是想问，屋子里有没有多余的新的泳裤。”

    Omega 的泳裤设计和 Alpha 的有细微不同，他不能找西梅。虽然莫德里奇同为 Alpha，但他不能找莫德里奇。所以，最后只剩德扬。

    “哈？才注意到你的泳裤小了一个尺码吗？”

    “我早就注意到了。只是之前觉得无所谓，反正就穿几天。”

    “所以现在喜欢莫德里奇了然后他提出要和你单独去游泳你就介意啦？”

    “……小声一点。”

    “没有。加油。穿着你的小号泳裤去面对他吧。喂，西梅，怎么不等我……”

 

    拉基蒂奇抢先跳进了泳池。从屋子里走出来的莫德里奇觉得奇怪，现在天还没黑，拉基蒂奇理应如往常一样坐在池边看书。

    “你的书看完了吗？”蹦进水里的莫德里奇问。

    “没、没有。”

    “今天不看书吗？我记得你每天都看。”

    “睡前再看也来得及。”

    裸身的莫德里奇游到拉基蒂奇面前。拉基蒂奇突然地害羞，想要在泳池里挖个洞钻进去，当然这不可能，他只能把原本露在水面上的脸埋了一半在清澈的水中。

    “噢，是要比憋气吗？”莫德里奇将落至眼前的长发向后一拨，“我们海边出生的人不会输掉这个的，伊万。”

    然后他也将一半的脸埋入水中。

 

    四目交接的比赛开始变质。拉基蒂奇皱起眉头，距离太近、太近了，他不知道莫德里奇是怎么慢慢向他靠近的。跟随水的流动？不，不大可能，最大的可能是对方自己主动的。

    他心神不宁，气息不稳，水面上瞳孔惊慌地动，鼻尖相碰。而水面下两人的嘴唇越靠越近，再等一秒就能够相贴。

    下一秒后——

    “卢卡，我想……快要下雨了。”

    拉基蒂奇手忙脚乱地在泳池中立起身，其间呛了一大口水。他没等咳嗽声结束就匆忙地游上岸，穿着小一号的黑色泳裤灰溜溜地逃回屋内，留下还未平复的水面与莫德里奇。

 

* * *

 

 

**5**

    昨晚应该是在一楼的沙发上入睡的。莫德里奇记得自己赌气不回双人卧室，因为那个被意外切断的吻，因为不想见到拉基蒂奇，他打算等对方入睡后再回屋。事实是拉基蒂奇精神得很，手中的书看了一页又一页，似乎是要把白天缺失的阅读量给弥补回来。

    莫德里奇就在一楼客厅的沙发上等，等到自己不知不觉地睡着——这个他是记得的。只是，不知道为什么会在床上醒来。

    “难得见你睡到这么晚，卢卡。”听到下楼脚步声的西梅说。

    “昨天踢球有些累。”更多的是因为心烦，“是你把我抱回去的吗？”

    “嗯？”

    “我记得我昨晚是在沙发上睡着的。”

    “我要敢随便抱一个 Alpha，你想想，德扬会不乐意。”

    “那么，”走向厨房的莫德里奇看到正在厨房里给他端出早餐的德扬，“是你咯，德扬？”

    “你还漏了一个人。”

      _不可能是他。_ 但排除掉所有人——也就两个——后就只剩拉基蒂奇有可能。莫德里奇在德扬问起“为什么不算进伊万”前扯开话题，“所以，呃，伊万去哪了？”

    “买东西啊。今天轮到他了。我看看……”德扬抬头看了眼时钟，“他走路去的，也快回来了。我有叮嘱他给你买水果，放心。”

    “哦，谢了。”莫德里奇拉开椅子就坐。

 

    _气味不对。_ 他丢下刚咬了一小口的吐司，含糊不清地问准备走出厨房的德扬：“他带伞了么？”

    “带伞？现在正出着太阳，你是不是睡傻了卢卡。”

    “不，待会要下雨……”

 

* * *

 

 

**6**

    连续五天，每一天拉基蒂奇都在说“今天要下雨，快下雨了”，一般后面还要再加上个“卢卡”。不是幻觉，他每天都能够闻到雨水的味道，只是不知怎么，永远都是莫德里奇的“不会下雨”是对的。

    他今天出门时也这么想——即使外面正出着太阳，即使出门时没有闻到明显的味道——于是拿上了一把长柄伞。果然，刚踏出超市一步，雨滴便开始由小至大地砸下，即使太阳还高挂于天空中。

    “卢卡，果然下雨了。五次我说要下雨，这一次终于成功了，说明我的预感还是有百分之二十的准确率嘛。”——想要对总自信地认定不会下雨的卢卡这么说，在他面前难得地得意自己终于对了一回。

    但是对方不愿见面。他昨夜在卧房里等了一夜和一页又一页，也不见莫德里奇回来。直到眼皮撑不住，拉基蒂奇才悄悄走下楼，于是看到了莫德里奇抱着抱枕在沙发上睡着。然后他小心地将他抱上了楼。

    必须要说，卢卡比想象中的沉。

    给莫德里奇盖上毯子后，他应该钻进自己的被窝。然而拉基蒂奇却是蹲在莫德里奇默默忏悔，在泳池中的那一刻他不应该逃避。逃避什么，他也不确定。或许是想到同为 Alpha 的境遇。他批评德扬都什么年代了还在信奉只有 Alpha 和 Omega 能配对那一套，但换到自己亲身经历时，好像也和德扬一样。

    要怎么补偿？他悄悄地印给莫德里奇一个吻——希望睡着的他察觉不到，又希望他能感觉得到——然后才爬上了自己的床。

 

    拉基蒂奇低头看着路面上的涟漪，踩着一个个水坑，也不管溅起的水花。

    “小腿会脏的，伊万。”

    他抬头看，莫德里奇撑着浅蓝色的伞在他面前，小腿脏了一片，想必是踩着雨跑来的。

    “我感觉到要下雨，担心你没有带伞，所以……”莫德里奇伸长了手准备收起自己的伞、钻进拉基蒂奇的伞下，但想想还是作罢，“所以……但是……看来你已经带上了，哈哈。”

    “呃，虽然出门时太阳很大，但我预感会下雨，所以带上了伞。”拉基蒂奇顿了顿，“而且……没有你和我说今天保证不会下雨。说来很奇怪，每一天我都闻到了雨的味道，而只有今天下了雨。”

    “幻觉。”

    “是真的。”

    “邻居家在洒水。”

    “不是，我观察过，也问过那些小孩子们。”

    “河里的水被蒸发，我之前也和你说过。”

    “河流离我们很远。”

     走在前面的莫德里奇停下脚步，后方的黄色雨伞撞上前方蓝色的。

     他转身面对拉基蒂奇，摸着喉咙清嗓了两声，拍掉落上发尾的水珠，说：“好吧，我该对你坦诚，伊万。这事听起来很奇怪，但是确实如此，我的信息素，它是雨水味的。所以这几天你在我身边闻到的气味，都是它在作祟。

    “你知道，信息素会变得很浓，在……我们遇到心仪的人时。”

 

* * *

 

 

**7**

    拉基蒂奇等到雨渐渐变小时才开口。这时他们已走到了房子前，在屋檐下收起了伞，甩去防水布料上的水珠。

    他靠近莫德里奇，问，对方是否因为昨夜泳池里未完成的吻而心存芥蒂。抱歉，他是 Alpha，而他也是 Alpha，他在为两个 Alpha 不能相容而担心。

    “你的信息素是阳光味吗？”莫德里奇问。

    他不知道莫德里奇怎么猜到的，也不问，只是迅速地点头作答，在心中默默地想阳光和雨水也是冲突的二者。

    “两个 Alpha 怎么可能无法共存。阳光和雨水也是。”莫德里奇给他答案，“你看，彩虹明明很美。”

    他顺着莫德里奇手指的方向望去，雨还在固执地下，太阳也没有要逃跑的意思，天空中爬起一道彩虹。一只温暖的手摸上他的金发，说该回去了，德扬和西梅在等，你想看的彩虹，只要我在，任何一处都可以有。

 

**-fin-**

 


End file.
